


Gilgamesh and the Anzu Birds

by fresne



Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: Great Gilgamesh desired to see the Anzu birds before whom even the gods tremble.Enkidu desired that the desires of Gilgamesh's heart be met.





	Gilgamesh and the Anzu Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neutrophilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrophilic/gifts).



> Draws from both the "Epic of Gilgamesh" and "Lugalbanda and the Anzu birds".

"I would like to see the Anzu birds before whom even the gods quake with fear," said Gilgamesh while idle on his couch. His tone was quiet. Very little like the way he normally spoke.

Enkidu rolled over to face his beloved friend and, with a kiss of great sweetness, said, "Then we should go see them."

"They live far away in the mountains where the sun goes to die each day," said Gilgamesh shifting on his couch so that the sheet of fine cotton fell away from his bare chest.

Enkidu pressed another sweet kiss. "But if you desire to look at them, then we should go see them and delight your eyes."

Gilgamesh brushed back a strand of Enkidu's long hair. Let his fingers slide through the hair that was all over Enkidu's body. Soft and lustrous with the fragrant oils that it pleased Gilgamesh to work into it. "It will take many days. There are great dangers. Lions. Dragons. Many headed serpents whose gaze turns a man's blood cold."

Enkidu pushed aside the cotton sheet and replaced it with his own body. Curtained the great king's face with his long hair. Pressed sweet kisses. "All the better for our defeat of them." Another kiss. "Glory will be heaped upon our names." Another kiss.  "The roads will be cleared for travelers as well."

This went on for some time until with a sigh Gilgamesh said, "You are very persuasive."

Enkidu smiled. "In convincing you to do what you desire to do."

"Even so," said mighty Gilgamesh, who rose and went to his mother to tell her of his plans.

Ninsun said, "Gilgamesh, I miss your father too. But it is the fate of all mortal men to in their time die. Without his passing, you could not be king, but always a prince. There is no gain and much pain in picking at the scab of this wound." On seeing the expression on her son's face, she said, "But I see that you are determined to go. Do so with my blessing."

Enkidu regarded his friend. He regarded the other half of his heart. Gilgamesh's expression was like a stone etched with the wind's care. Enkidu could see something was troubling him. Enkidu asked Gilgamesh, "Why did you divine mother mention your father? Did the Anzu birds kill him?"

"No," said Gilgamesh simply and set about preparing for the journey.

They set out on their journey. Menaced on the road by a pride of lions. They defeated them easily, these lions in their pride. Enkidu did not hesitate to fight them. Even though these had once been his friends. He had a greater friend now in his beloved Gilgamesh.

He wondered at the reason gracious Ninsun had mentioned Gilgamesh's father. Enkidu regarded his friend. He regarded the other half of his heart. Gilgamesh's expression like a cup full of bitter water. Enkidu could see something was troubling him. As they lay down to rest that night, nestled close together as was their custom, Enkidu asked, "Why did your divine mother mention your father? Were the Anzu birds his mortal enemies?"

"No," said Gilgamesh simply, and stopped Enkidu's further questions with a kiss.

They went down the road. Clearing the way of wild animals.

Until they came to the pass of Garadra where a great lizard that breathed fire made its nest. A foul stench it exuded. All plants had withered and died. Nothing could live there.

Gilgamesh did not hesitate. He called on the aid of Shamash, who sent the twelve winds to their aid and turned the creature's fire on itself. Not ones to hesitate, Gilgamesh and Enkidu beat back the great dragon back into its cave, which they sealed with a mighty stone. They made camp there that night listening as the dragon's roars of rage dwindled and faded away into the moans of the wind that can be heard in that place to that day.

As they laid down to their watch, their backs against the stone and eyes upon embers of their fire, Enkidu was troubled by Gilgamesh's silence about the Anzu birds. Gilgamesh's expression was like wood worn down years. Enkidu could see something was troubling him.

Enkidu asked, "Why did your divine mother mention your father? What were the Anzu birds to your father?"

Gilgamesh asked, "Why do you trouble me by asking?"

"Because," said Enkidu laying his hand upon Gilgamesh's chest, "You are the other half of my heart and I can see you are troubled."

The last embers and the stars above lighting Enkidu's face, Gilgamesh's heart yielded. "They were his friends." There by starlight, Gilgamesh told Enkidu of his father, Lugalbanda, who while in the service of his brother Enmerkar, the first king of Uruk, befriended the Anzu birds, who gifted him with great speed and strength. "The gifts with which he became king."

Enkidu was puzzled. Gilgamesh possessed great strength in plenty. None were stronger than mighty Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh, seeing his friend's expression, said, "When my father went into the sea, I sent no word to the Anzu birds of their friend. I sent no messengers. While they did not know of my father's fate, it was if he were still alive. But," he laid his hand upon Enkidu's breast above his beating heart, "now that you are here, I can face this journey."

Gilgamesh received a kiss then. Many kisses that he returned.

So the night passed. They set off on their journey at first light. They set off for the high peaks where the Anzu birds nest. They caught sight of one carrying a wild ox in its talons. They followed it as well as those who cannot fly can.

As they climbed, they heard a mighty roar that would make the gods tremble, and they redoubled their efforts. When they came to the top of the peak, they saw a great Anzu bird hissing at a five headed serpent coiled around an Anzu chick. The sight of which was enough to chill a man's blood.

But the blood of Gilgamesh and Enkidu was not chilled.

The Anzu bird roared and the serpent tightened its coils.

It was clear to see that the Anzu bird feared to strike the serpent, lest its blow fall upon its own child.

Gilgamesh leapt forward and took hold of two of the serpent's heads. Enkidu was no less brave and took hold of two of the others. With the aid of the Anzu chick, who took hold of the fifth head, they unwound the chick from its coils. Once freed, the mighty Anzu bird was free to cast great bolts of lightning rendering the serpent into nothing but ash.

When this was done, the Anzu bird said, "You have been of great aid to me and to my chick. By what name may I know those who have helped me?"

Gilgamesh said, "This is Enkidu, the wild man, while I am Gilgamesh, the son of Lugalbanda, the shepherd who was consort to the divine Ninsun."

"How wondrous," said the Anzu bird. "For your father was a great friend to my parents and kind to me when I was but a chick. Tell me of your father. Is he well?"

Gilgamesh lowered his head then in sorrow. Enkidu placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. He embraced him to let him know that he was not alone. Gilgamesh said, "My father has gone into the sea. He has gone into the house of dust."

"This is heavy news," said the Anzu bird. "My own parents have gone into the house of dust. I visit them when I can, but it is hard to be so far apart."

Gilgamesh marveled that the Anzu bird was free to come and go from the house of dust. The Anzu bird did not hesitate. It plucked one its feathers from its wing and gave it to Gilgamesh. "As you cannot grow new feathers, you can only make the journey once. To journey to the house of dust and back again simply set fire to the feather in a burning bed of fragrant cedar."

Gilgamesh thanked the Anzu bird for the gift and after sharing a meal with Anzu bird, they set off to return to Uruk.

Gilgamesh put the feather with the treasures of the city. He put it with all the greatest items.

He did not use it, because once used, it would be gone.

Enkidu did not urge him to use it. He knew that as long as the feather was there, Gilgamesh had the promise of a future journey.

When Enkidu himself fell before the wrath of the gods, Gilgamesh lost himself to himself. So overcome with grief, he could do nothing but roam the hills above Uruk in sorrow. So overcome, he journeyed to the very ends of the earth in search of a way to defeat death.

In his failure, he returned to Uruk. Where at last he accepted the comfort of his divine mother. It was she who reminded him of the feather.

Gilgamesh made a breeze in his haste to go to the royal treasury. In his haste to gather fragrant cedar and set fire to the feather.

He went down into the earth. He went down in the house of dust. He went to where his beloved friend was sitting in the dust. With a cry, they embraced, and shed many tears upon each other.

It was as they embraced that Lugalbanda came to them. He was clothed in beautiful feathers. He said, "Gilgamesh, my son, it pains my heart to see you parted from one so dear to you. Let us go to dread Ereshkigal, the queen of this place." He smiled kindly. "Let me speak to her on your behalf."

Gilgamesh embraced his father then. He said, "Forgive me for not coming to see you before this day."

Lugalbanda laughed. "There is nothing to forgive. I will see you again in your time. For now, let us go to dread Ereshkigal."

Gilgamesh stopped his father and said, "But Father, will you not also speak for yourself. Mother misses you and would see you again."

But Lugalbanda smiled softly, squeezing Gilgamesh's hand. "My son. I ruled twelve hundred years. I have more than had my day in the sun. Know that what passes in the world above is well known to me and take comfort. Now, let's see to your beloved friend."

They went to the hall where Dumuzid, warlike Inanna's husband, hung on a hook on the wall. Those who were kings in life served Ereshkigal meat and bread. Her scribe read poetry to her, but paused as they entered.

Lugalbanda prostrated himself before the dread queen and said, "My son's beloved friend was taken from him at the will of your sister, Inanna. She tried to come between them and did so by sending Enkidu into the house of dust for killing the great bull of heaven. A deed he only committed because your father, An, released the bull after your sister threatened to rip off the gates of the underworld. She threatened to release the dead among the living. She believes that it is through her will that they shall be kept apart."

Dread Ereshkigal considered this. She considered this for some time. Finally she raised her hand and removed a ring. She tossed it to Enkidu. "Go from this place. When the ring has worn away, you must return."

Then she smiled. "It will not wear at the will of Inanna for I rule this place, not she."

With that, they returned to Uruk above. They returned to the world of the living, where Gilgamesh peppered Enkidu with kisses and salted him with questions about his time in the house of dust.

For this seasoning, Enkidu returned kisses for kisses and answers for questions until all was calm in Gilgamesh's heart.


End file.
